


Bad Blood

by Kira_Serket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Magic, this came to me in a dream, very light asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket
Summary: Yuu was adopted by the Hinata's when she was nine. WHen she turned 19, she decided to join the military and ends up getting recruited into a secret branch where the secrets of her past are catching up to her





	

_ A child is crouched down, hiding behind a tree, shivering not from the cold but from fear. She keeps her mouth clenched tight to prevent a s.o.b from breaking through, her shaking hands brushing away the stray tears that fall from her eyes. _

 

_ An older woman is crouched down next to her, trying to look calm for the sake of the child but the small tremor in her hands betray her. _

 

_ ‘Listen to me carefully baby, the woman says, cupping the sides of the child's face and turning it up to face her ‘ I’m going to have to leave you but I want you to keep running.  _

 

_ Fi . . . . . . . . . .ect you a . . . . . . . . .u safe ok.  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .on’t use  . . . . . . . . . . . Can you do that for me?’ _

 

_ The child grabs tightly to the woman's hands and nods her head fast, her breathing speeding up. _

 

_ The woman smiles, her eyes watering. She kisses the child’s forehead, lips trembling, and whispers something before pulling away. She looks back into the child's eyes. _

 

_ That’s a good girl now  _ **_run._ **

  
  


Yuu jerks awake, heart pounding, breaths coming out in short gasps. She looks around her room, searching for a threat and finding none. Groaning she flops back down and turns her head to look at the alarm clock on her vanity. 3:00 am in bright red stares back at her. That damn dream woke her up. Again. Every time Yuu plans to do something reckless, the dream comes to her. Like a warning. But Yuu ignores it, she will not live in fear. Hidden from the the world.

 

Shaking off the last tendril of fear, Yuu gets up and puts on some sweats then leaves her room and goes into the one next to hers. Quietly she slips into the bed occupied by a teenage boy. The boy grumbles, waking up to the feel of the bed dipping and lifts his head to see who it is.

 

“Yuu?” he asks, opening one eye halfway to look at her.

 

“Go back to sleep Shouyou.” Yuu replies

 

Shouyou nods, closing his eye and falls back asleep. Yuu burrows down into the mattress, tucking her legs to her chest and closes her eyes. Sleep taking her again but with no dreams this time.

 

The next time Yuu wakes, it’s 8 in the morning and she’s alone in bed. Yawning, she stretches her arms then climbs out of bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

 

A woman is standing by the stove making pancakes. Shes dressed in a robe and slippers, hair pulled back in a messy bun. Seeing Yuu the woman puts three pancakes on a plate and hands them to her.

 

“Here, Fresh off the Stove!” the woman proclaims, dropping a kiss on Yuu’s head before going back to cooking. 

 

“Thanks mom.” yuu says and makes her way to the dining room when Shouyou and another man are sated also eating pancakes. Shouyou looks half asleep as he eats his breakfast but the other person is dressed in a military outfit eating his food.

 

“Look who’s awake!” The man proclaims when he sees Yuu. “This is the first time I’ve seen you awake at this hour without me or your mom having to wake you.”

 

Yuu snorts at that and puts her place down at an empty seat. “I could say the same about you old man” She says as she goes back to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. Yuu hears someone choking and coughing and when she returns, Shouyou is laughing and the older man looks fake hurt.

 

“Haha, she got you there dad.” Shouyou says after he calmed down. Dad just shakes his head grinning. The room grows quiet as they resume eating- well the dad is eating while Shouyou and Yuu have a contest to see who can eat faster than the other. It gets put to a stop though when the mom walks in with a little girl following behind.

 

“Yuu, Shou. Stop that before you choke.” The mom says. She puts a small plate at the empty seat next to Yuu and puts her own plate at the table next to the dad. She leaves to get 2 more glasses of milk.

 

“But mom!” Shouyou tries to say around the mouthful of pancakes but all that comes out is a garbled mess and a few specks of pancakes. The little girl laughs.

 

Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’ll set a bad example for natsu.” The mom continues. Shouyou slumps down and nods his head. Yuu snickers and declares proudly  “I WON!” 

 

Shouyou whips his head around to look at yuu’s empty plate. “No fair! Mom distracted me! I want a rematch!” he whines. Yuu shakes her head. “Any other time little brother I’d agree but seeing as how i can't show up to the base ready to blow chunks i’m gonna have to say no.” Shouyou pouts and goes back to eating the remainder of his pancakes. The dad turns to look at Yuu.

 

“I know I’ve said this before but i’m gonna say it again. Just because The Hinata’s are  a well known military family doesn’t mean you have to join. You’re adopted but that doesn’t mean you have to prove yourself that you’re part of this family. You are our daughter, never feel like you aren’t. It’s not mandatory that we join the military, I did because i wanted to. I want you to know that there’s options for you.” Yuu smiles at her dad.

 

“Thanks dad, i’m making this decision for me so don’t worry.”

 

“Ok. Just reminding you. If you’re sure then go get dressed, I’ll take you to the base.”

 

Yuu nods and downs the rest of her milk. She gets up and drops a kiss on her siblings and moms’ head then rushes upstairs. Entering her room, Yuu pulls out jeans and a t-shirt and quickly dresses. Thankfully she has short hair so all she has to do is run a comb through it. She pulls her duffle bag out from under her bed, it already contained some clothes, toiletries, and personal items. Like hell she was gonna leave pictures of her and her family behind or her phone.

 

She looks around her room one last time, hand gripping the door tightly before shutting it then heads downstairs where her dad is waiting for her at the front door. They head out, getting into the car parked in front.

 

Yuu looks out the window, seeing her mom, brother, and sister on the porch waving her good-bye. She gives them a wave too with a wide smile on her face. Anxiety and excitement is swirling in her. She’s leaving her old life behind and going on an adventure.

 

Dad turns on the radio where pop music starts playing. Thankfully it helps calm Yuu down and they both start singing along to the songs.

 

The drive from the house to the base lasts only an hour. They enter the grounds and the dad stops the car at the training grounds. Before he can say anything else to Yuu, a yell fills the air.

 

“YUU!” 

 

Grinning, Yuu grabs her duffel and launches herself out of the car with a cry of her own

 

“RYUU!!”

 

She flies down the field and jumps at a man with a shaved head who catches her. Yuu’s dad laughs at his daughters’ antics and drives away, any worry leaving his mind after seeing Yuu’s friend.

 

“Dude, I can’t believe you’re here! I was so sure your old man wasn’t gonna let you enroll!” Ryu says with Yuu still in his arms. She grins at her best friend.

 

Ryuu and Yuu met in high school when they were on opposite sides of the volleyball court in p.e. After being forced to sit on the sidelines for disruptive behavior (they were yelling insults at each other) they struck up a conversation and instantly became friends. They were inseparable all through high school until they graduated, when Yuu decided to join the army and Ryuu went to college.

 

“He wasn’t but i had mom help me convince him.” Yuu says laughing. Ryuu Finally puts her down.

 

“Did your dad let you use you original last name too or you stuck with Hinata?” he asks as they start walking towards the center of the training field where the rest of the recruits are.

 

When Yuu had first breached the subject of joining the army with her dad, she also added how she wanted to go by the last name she had before she was adopted. He was mad but after listening to her reason- she didn’t want the other recruits to think nepotism was in play- he eventually conceded.

 

Yeah, from now on you shall to refer to me as miss Nishinoya Yuu.” She says the last part elegantly. They stop, having reached the group; Ryuu turns to face Yuu.

 

“Well then Miss Nishinoya Yuu, tis an honor to meet you! Although I must say, you’re name is too long. I will shorten it to Noya.” Ryuu replies, also elegantly. He bows to Yuu who also bows in return. They start laughing at each others silly antics.

 

Leaving home was pretty scary, but knowing her best friend was gonna be at the base helped her not be that worried.

 

For the remaining time until the instructor was due to arrive, Ryuu and Yuu spend it chatting. Ryuu worked at the base as an assistant-teacher, surprisingly. When they graduated high school last year, Ryuu decided that he wanted to teach kids and the university had a partnership with the base allowing students to volunteer at the school there.

 

When the instructor arrived, Ryuu hugged Yuu. “Come find me if you ever wanna talk” He told her before departing. Yuu watched him leave. Her hand shook slightly.

 

_ Come on Yuu, get it together. This isn't good-bye _ . She thought, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Exhaling she turned to face the front like the others.

 

“Good day Privates. For the next year i will be in charge of you. I will train you, educate you, and get you ready to join Japan's army. If at any point you have a problem with me then suck it up. You are not here to be coddled. I am not your parent to coddle you. I am here to train you so that you don't die out there. Are we clear.” The man said.

 

_ This is gonna be a long year, _  Yuu though while she shouted “Yes Sir” with the rest of the group.

 

The year turned out to go by fast despite her initial thought. Yuu was actually enjoying herself

 

Contrary to how the Sergeant looked, he wasn’t a cruel man. In fact, Yuu enjoyed having him as their instructor. He treated them fairly and didn't seem to mind her expressive personality.

 

Yuu knew better than to mess around during training but she still had fun. She made up funny chants when they marched around the barracks, at first the other cadets didn't want to say it but eventually they gave up and joined in wholeheartedly. 

 

Yuu would also bet with the other cadets in her group on who’s gonna win in that day's sparring match. 

 

She did get in trouble every now and then when her team would go up against others. More often than not Yuu was too hyper and either fought with other teams if she felt like they cheated or got too excited and would accidently hurt other cadets during sparring matches. Or when she sometimes slept in. When that would happen, the Sergeant would make her run extra laps and clean the guns after they had finished practicing with them.

 

Yuu also had problems with teamwork. It’s not that she didn’t get along with everyone, in fact she got along too well with everyone. It’s just that she tried doing both her and her partner's work and they ended up getting slowed down. Or she wanted to do it one way while her partner wanted another.

 

Yet when it came to practicing with firearms and explosives, Yuu was surprisingly calm and quiet.

 

She managed to befriend her entire team. At first they made fun of her for being short and looking like a toddler but that was just in good fun, they all got along (especially when she showed them that she could take down the tallest  and heaviest one in the group.

 

Even when they found out that she’s the adopted daughter of the Hinata's (Her dad had stopped by 3 months in to check on her and accidently outed her), they didn’t have a problem with it since she had already proved her strength to them.

 

But six months into the training, Yuu was called over by the Sergeant.

 

“Nishinoya, I would like to have a word with you in private” he said, motioning Yuu over. The other cadets made oohing noise thinking that noya was gonna get reprimanded for something, which was usually the case. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friends as she made her way over to the Sergeant.

 

“Whatever it was I didn’t do it, You don’t have proof.” She started. The Sergeant just looked at her, one eyebrow slowly rising.

 

“ . . . I’m guessing you didn’t call me over to scold me.” Yuu said. She jumped to conclusions and gave herself away, damn it..

 

“I’m just gonna ignore that piece of information.” He said after a beat of silence. Yuu blushed, a wry grin on her face.

 

“I wanted to tell you that after some deliberation from the higher ups, you’ve been chosen to join a secret operation. They monitored you these past six months and with a recommendation from me, you were accepted, report to your room and pack your belongings, someone will stop by to take you to your new quarters with the other people who were chosen.”

 

Yuu looks shocked. Someone though she was good enough to join a secret operation. A small part of her is scared but an even larger part of her is excited.

 

“Why did i get chosen?” she asks “I mean there are other people in my squad that are better at following directions. Better at fighting.”

 

“You’re entire squad actually voted for you to be chosen. I talked with someone who was the backbone of this and they said it was you. You never gave up during drills and refused to leave behind any teammates. Occasionally you did butt heads with the others but when push came to shove, you went with the decision that was better suited for the situation. And when we had you all tested for magic, you were the only one who showed any signs of being able to use it.” he explained to her.

 

At the mention of magic, Yuu’s entire body went cold. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest, blood oaring in her ears.

 

“Magic? I don't understand sir?” Yuu said, confusion all over her face trying to hide her true feelings.

 

“I can’t explain that to you but your new instructor will, now get a move on.” he said. Yuu nodded and turned around to say goodbye to her friends, but they were already expecting her to do that so she was meet with them standing in a straight line saluting her. 

 

Yuu grins at her friends and salutes back. She leaves back to the sleeping quarters and starts packing. When she’s done she sits at her bunk waiting for her new instructor to pick her up.

 

A couple of minutes pass before a man with light brown hair walks in, he’s wearing a white lab coat making Yuu think he’s part of the medical staff.

 

“Nishinoya Yuu.” he says. Yuu gets up with her duffle bag and walks over to him.

 

“Jesus you’re short. Are you even legal?” the man says looking down at Yuu.

 

Yuu glares at him. “I’m 19 and i’m not that short.” she huffs.

 

The man grins. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’ll be in charge of you and all the other chosen cadets health and when the team is finally chosen I’ll be their sole doctor.” he informs Yuu and starts walking away. 

 

Yuu follows him. He leads her to a car and they get in. Its silent as they make their way off the base but the minute they drive off the grounds, Oikawa turns to look at Yuu, a smirk on his face.

 

“Sorry ‘bout this but it’s protocol. You understand right.” And before Yuu what’s happening, Oikawa presses his fingertips to the side of Yuu’s head and everything goes blank.

 

When yuu opens her eyes again, she has to squint against the harsh light shining down on her. Yuu groans and shifts slightly on the bed she’s laying in.

 

I swear to god I'm going to punch that shitty guy next time i see him, she thinks. As she tries to sit up, yuu’s vision swims a little and her mouth goes dry. She takes a deep breath and waits for everything to settle. Looking around Yuu notes that she's in the medical bay.

 

The door to her right opens and Oikawa steps through with another man slightly smaller than him.

 

“Oh good, shorty’s awake!” Oikawa says with a grin. Yuu flips him off and tries to stand but almost vomits in the process, her stomach rebelling against the movement and she starts to fall. Thankfully the man next to oikawa strides forward quickly to catch her and sets yuu back onto the bed.

 

“I wouldn’t move around a lot if i were you. I had to knock you out with a lot of magic but for some reason your body isn’t taking to it too well. The others weren’t affected as badly so i don’t know if that's a good thing or bad thing.” Oikawa states.Yuu goes rigid and closes her eyes making Oikawa frown. He steps forward and starts checking on Yuu, flashing his pen light in her eyes to make sure nothings affecting her vision.

 

“I’d like to apologize for Oikawa. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your instructor.” Oikawa huffs then drapes himself over Iwaizumi who elbows him. Oikawa rubs his chest then goes over to the cabinet on the wall. 

 

He opens it, rummaging through the bottles before pulling one out and opening it. He grabs a plastic cup and fills it with water from the sink then hands it to Yuu along with two little pills. 

 

Yuu gratefully takes the medicine and downs it. When she finishes, she hands the cup back to Oikawa who throws it away. Yuu clears her throat before talking.

 

“Umm . . you guys keep talking about magic but uh what do you mean by that? Magic isn’t real.” 

 

“It’s real. Some people have more of it than others allowing them to use it. Of course this poses a problem when they decide to use magic for the wrong reasons.” Iwaizumi says.

 

Yuu scrunches her brows together in confusion. “But what does that have to do with me? Sergeant Ikiro said I was tested and found to have traces of some in me. Do-do you think i’m going to do something bad?” Yuu asks. Dread fills her again and yuu grabs the edge of the bed so hard her knuckle look white. Her heart feels like it’s gonna burst from her chest.

 

“No. You as well as the other recruits were chosen because you guys possess the possibility to use magic or resist it. I’m in charge of gathering up a team whose sole purpose is to deal with situations pertaining to magic.” 

 

Yuu lets it sink in then breaths a sigh in relief. She uncurls her hands but they're shaking slightly in relief.

 

“If you’re up to it, I can take you to the others.” Iwaizumi asks. Yuu nods her head and stands up, shaking off the last tendrils of fear. By this time the medicine had kicked in and Yuu’s feeling better.

 

“Bye Iwa-chan. Bye midget.” Oikawa says as the other two start leaving.

 

Iwaizumi ignores him but Yuu flips Oikawa off as she grabs her bag from the side of the bed.

 

They walk down a corridor until Iwaizumi stops at a double door to their right. He opens it, Letting Yuu enter first.

 

Yuu looks around, eyeing up the other people in the room  who are talking amongst themselves.

 

There’s a tall blonde guy with a bored expression, a tall brunette (though not as tall as blondy) with his hair up in a bun. He looks like a delinquent but the aura she gets from him is peaceful. He’s standing next to three other guys. One has black hair and looks strict, another has grey hair and seems nice  and the last guy has black hair too but doesn't look as strict. There are two other girls but they seem to give off a do not approach feel.

 

“Yo!” Yuu finally says after she finishes observing them. This causes everyone to stop talking and turn to look at her. She grins at them and they look at her in shock or confusion. Most likely because of how she looks.

 

Iwaizumi interrupts Yuu before she can say anything more.

 

“This is Nishinoya Yuu. The last recruit. Now that she’s here the training will begin. Keep in mind that there are only six positions for team crow. So you’ll be competing with each other. Grab your stuff and follow me. I’ll lead you to sleeping quarters whre you can put your stuff.” with that Iwaizumi leaves the room, everyone following behind.

 

They go further down the corridor, going through the canteen and down another corridor. Iwaizumi opens a door and inside are eight beds with trunks at the foot of them.

 

“This will be where you sleep. Keep your clothes and personal items in the trunk. I’ll be back around eight to take you to dinner. In the meantime, socialize and get to know each other.” Iwaizumi leaves the room. For a second, nobody moves. Then noya runs to the right side of the room and claims the bed that hits the wall. That causes everybody else to start picking beds. 

 

The bed next to noya gts claimed by the second guy with black hair. 

 

“Hi! I’m Nishinoya Yuu but you can call me Noya.” Yuu says, holding her hand out to the guy.

 

He blinks at her , looks down at her hand and after a second, he takes it.

 

“Ennoshita Chikara.” He offers. Yuu grins at him and he smiles back.

 

“How old are you Ennoshita?”

 

“19. You?”

 

Before Yuu can answer, she’s interrupted.

 

“I didn't know they let toddlers in the military.” the blonde guy says as he comes over

 

Yuu glares at him. “Listen asshole, I may be short but I can still kick your ass.”

 

The blonde guy smirks at Yuu, opens his mouth to say more but gets hit behind his head by the other black haired guy. The grey haired and the brunet with him

 

“Ignore him. He has problems talking with people. His name is Tsukishima Kei. I’m Sawamura Daichi.”  The grey haired man steps forward.

 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, call me Suga.” Suga grabs the brunet that seems to be hiding behind him and yanks him forward. “This shy lump here is Azumane Asahi.” Azumane waves, a shy smile on his face. Yuu grins in return, mentally though she’s doing back flips cuz Asahi is just so damn cute. 

 

Calm yourself Yuu. She thinks to herself.

 

‘Well then, Tsukki, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi it’s nice to meet you. Call me Noya.” Yuu says. They smile at her, except for Tsukishima who’s face looks pinched at the sound of his nickname.

 

They start talking, getting to know each other. Noya asks why Suga’s hair is grey and Suga tells him it’s cuz his family are sorcerers and grey hair shows that he can perform magic. 

 

Yuu also learns that Asahi, Daichi, and Suga grew up together. They met Tsukishima when they joined the military. He had been place in their squad and seeing how solitary he is, suga decided to incorporate him in their group. They met Ennoshita when they arrived at the base and were waiting for the other recruits to get here. He Walked up to them and struck up a conversation.

 

The other two girls didn't come over to talk with them. They must be friends.

 

Yuu decided she liked them and hoped she’d make it as part of the team with them.

 

Eight pm eventually came and Iwaizumi came for them along with Oikawa and another guy with greenish tinted hair, leading them to the canteen to eat dinner.

 

Once they were all seated he began talking.

 

“Like I said earlier, There are only six positions on team crow. Two of you won’t make the cut. Oikawa here will be your doctor and the official doctor for team crow. Yamaguchi is his assistant. They both have magic that lies in healing. I will be training you on how to fight with magic and how to resist it. If at any point you can no longer continue, inform me and you will be dropped. The training will be hard, it’ll test you physically as well as mentally. Is there anyone who would like to leave.”

 

No one lifted their hand

 

“Good. If you thought your previous training was hard, then be prepared.”

 

With that, Iwaizumi grabbed a tray and sat down with Oikawa and Yamaguchi.

 

‘This seems like it’s gonna be hard." Asahi commented.

 

“Yeah but don’t back out, I’m sure it’s gonna be fun!” Yuu said, the others at her table  smiled at her optimism.

  
  


Oh how wrong Yuu was.

 

The training this time was easier because she was already used to the drills. The magic training wasn't that difficult either. First they focused accessing and controlling their magic. Yuu had a hard time because her energy all over the place. After the first 10 failed results of harnessing it, Yuu was getting mad, it didn’t help that Tsukishima made smart remarks about it. When that would happen Asahi would talk to her and calm her down then help her focus and stabilize it.

 

Next came resisting magic. Iwaizumi trained them on how to create mental shields to protect against spells meant to disrupt the mind.

 

First Oikawa would work on making them dizzy. When everyone could deal with that, Oikawa moved on knocking them out. Yamaguchi was on standby to wake those who couldn’t protect against it. 

 

Yuu was pretty safe since Oikawa had already admitted that only strong magic works on her so she had to wait while the others worked. Since suga was also a magically inclined, he sat on the sidelines with Yuu and they shouted things at the other three. Iwaizumi allowed it since it helped them concentrate more. 

 

When the rest of the the team could hold their own against weak magic, Oikawa stepped it up causing the other two to join in.

 

Now everybody was getting knocked out. Of course Yuu wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity to mess with her friends while they were unconscious. She stole a marker from Oikawa and used it on tsukki first, giving him a mustache. But when it was her turn, Tsukki stole the pen and returned the favor.

 

This went on for about a week until Iwaizumi banned markers.

 

Three weeks later and the entire team could successfully last thirty seconds before passing out.

 

Iwaizumi moved them onto a different practice. Now things got difficult for Yuu.

 

The next thing they moved on to was dealing with truth spells and how to use them. Everyone was paired off, one person would practice using it while the other person focused on trying to dispel it.

 

Yuu was paired with one of the other girls, maora. She was given the role of the captor and Yuu was the victim.

 

The first couple seconds nothing happened, yuu didn't feel compelled to divulge any secrets. But when Iwaizumi stepped out to take Ennoshita to Oikawa because his partner, Katsuki, managed to hit him with the spell, it got bad.

  
  
  


Yuu felt the spell increase in strength so she focused hard on preventing it to take over then out of nowhere it felt like she was punched. The magic tore down her mental shields and got a hold of her. Yuu looked around, their eyes wide in fear, and saw that Katsuki had joined maora in using the spell on her.

 

“Tell us your secrets.” Maora said.

 

Yuu couldn't fight against those four little words.

 

“My Last name isn’t Nishinoya, It’s Hinata. I get mad at my little brother cuz he’s is taller than me. Sometimes i like to sleep with a stuffed animal. I knocked over the vase when i was five but blamed it on Shouyou.” 

 

Yuu scrambled to close her mouth but the two girls kept her hands down. Seeing what was happening Daichi stepped forward; suga, ennoshita, and asahi at his heels.

 

“This is not part of the training , you proved  you could use the spell now tell her to stop.” he said.

 

Katsuki sneered at him. “No, this spoiled little princess probably got into the program because of her dad. Plus this isn’t even good secrets. Yuu, tell us your  _ darkest secrets _ .”

 

Yuu could only obey.

 

“When the Hinata’s were looking for a child to adopt I made sure it was me they chose. It didn’t bother me when I did all those things as a child.” Tears started falling down her face but the truth kept coming out. “I didn’t want to go with my aunt but she took me anyways. I didn’t fully understand as a child what was going on but i went along with it. I actually enjoyed ki-”

 

“ **STOP** .”

 

The room grew quiet and Yuu was finally able to stop talking. The two girls let her go and Yuu fell to the floor crying fully now.

 

Yamaguchi departed from Oikawa’s side and ran to Yuu’s side. He helped her stand and led her past Oikawa and Iwaizumi, taking her to the medical bay.

 

Iwaizumi looked at the girls with fury in his eyes.

 

“I stepped out of the room thinking that you could behave yourselves. I didn't think I had to worry that you would abuse this power. But I come back to see you forcing a fellow cadet to spill all their secrets.” 

 

The girls shook at the anger in Iwaizumi voice.

 

“But sir,” Katsuki tried to say. “ you told us to use the spell.”

 

Before Iwaizumi could say anything else, Oikawa strode forward, getting in the girl's face.

 

“He said to practice being able to use it and when you got your partner to say one secret. ONE. You were to tell them to stop and call for Iwaizumi or lead them to the medical bay where I would erase the spell. You. Did. Neither. I had to force my magic into her mind to break the spell. She could have mental damage done to her because of you.”

 

Oikawa looked down with disgust at the two girls.

 

“I want you to go to your bunks and pack your stuff. Oikawa, go with them to make sure they get everything and drive them off the compound.” Iwaizumi said. The girls left, tears in their eyes with Oikawa trailing behind.

 

Iwaizumi turned to the rest of the group. “Thanks Tsukishima for texting Yamaguchi and letting him know what was happening. You guys can follow me if you want to see how Yuu is doing” They nodded and Iwaizumi let them to Yuu.

 

“You texted Yamaguchi? I didn't even know you knew him.” Suga asked as they made their way. Tsukki shrugged his shoulders. “Yamaguchi and I are childhood friends,”

 

“Well thanks for doing that, you saved Yuu. That just goes to show you care.” Ennoshita said. Tsukki rolled his eyes.

 

When they entered the room, Yamaguchi was whispering something in Yuu’s ear. They looked up at the sound of the door opening.

 

“Yuu, are you alright?” Suga asked as he and the others made their way over to her. Yamaguchi patted her knee and stepped back to let the others get close.

 

Yuu smiled at them, her face looked tired, eyes puffy from crying. “Yeah, I'm fine. It’s gonna take a lot more to get me down and out.” but her hands betrayed her confidence as they trembled when she held up a peace sign and smiled at the group.

 

“You know, Tsukki saved you.” Daichi told her. Yuu groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “Great, now I owe that string bean.” She said but smiled her thanks at Tsukki who just huffed at being called a string bean. Yuu looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Sorry for lying to you guys. About my last name” She said. Asahi sat on the bed next to her. “Its fine. You had your reasons. We don’t think any less of you.” he said

 

Yuu looked at him and Asahi’s sincere smill causd her to blush but smile back.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but we have to get back to business. With those two out, you guys are officially team crow. We’ll start practicing more magic and combat techniques. By next year I hope to take you guys out on practice missions. For now you all have the rest of the day off.” Iwaizumi told them. When he went to leave a voice stopped him. 

 

“What’s going to happen to Katsuki and Maora?” Tsukki asked. Everyone turned to look at Iwaizumi, their faces serious.

 

“Their memory of what they learned has been erased and replaced with one of regular training exercises.”

 

Daichi and Suga nodded in acceptance but surprisingly Tsukki and Asahi looked like they wanted to demand more punishment but decided not to say anything.

 

The remainder of the day was spent swapping embarrassing stories, even yamaguchi joined in and got Tsukki to tell one.

 

When night came, Yuu was feeling better; She already forgot what truth she came close to saying thanks to her friends cheering her up.

 

True to his words, Iwaizumi added physical training to their magic training. The group worked together well. Ennoshita was usually the one in charge of controlling Yuu when she got too excited, stopping Tsukki from getting too snarky with everyone, and Suga was the one who pushed Asahi forward to stand out more in training as well as encouraging the others to work harder. Daichi corralled them all, he was the glue that held the team together and made them function.

 

The team also had specific partners and surprisingly Asahi and Yuu worked really well together. This made Yuu especially happy cuz she harbored a small crush on him. His demeanor was cute and his glass heart made yuu want to protect him. Suga noticed this and would occasionally tease her

 

Five months into the training, odd things started happening. Yuu was in the bathroom, getting dressed when behind her she spotted a masked man sneaking up behind her. Relying on her training, Yuu waited for the man to get closer, then used her hairbrush to hit him. When he backed up, she threw herself on top, trying to pin him. He tried to use magic to knock her out but thanks to training it didn’t affect her. They wrestled for a minute on the ground until the attacker the attacker grabbed Yuu by the hair, slammed his elbow into her face then threw her at the wall. 

 

Disoriented, Yuu tried to stand up but fell on her ass. She waited until her head stopped spinning then followed after the guy but by then he was gone.

 

Scared, Yuu went to go find her team (Which included Yamaguchi) who were in the canteen eating breakfast. She didn’t say anything, just grabbed a tray with pancakes and sat down.

 

Yuu ate her food but kept an eye out for another possible attack; she turned to tell Asahi what had happened when Iwaizumi entered.

 

“I have news for you cadets. You’ve all shown great skill in mastering power and are efficient in your combat training. From today until the end of the week there will be  soldiers assigned to kidnap you. This will be another practice added on, you’re to prevent them from taking you.”

 

With those words, Yuu felt immediately better.

 

_ Oh thank god, I thought they found me.  _ She thought

 

The next time she was attacked, the person wasn’t as rough as the last time. They didn't throw any punches to her face but they still used magic on her.

 

When the week was over Yuu and the others were glad that they didn’t have to worry about sneak attacks. Daichi had to fight his attacker while he was on the toilet and Suga while he was showering (Suga would later tell The others that he felt naked and afraid when it happened.). Tsukki fought his when he was sleeping. It didn’t wake Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita or Yuu because they were put to sleep.

 

Asahi, Yuu and Ennoshita were the only ones who got attacked normally; when they were alone.

 

But even after the week ended, Yuu still felt like she was being watched.

 

Iwaizumi told them that they did such a good job, team crow was being allowed to do a practice mission off the base. Everyone was excited and Yuu ended up climbing ontop of Asahi who blushed when she settled on his shoulders.

 

The day before they were to leave, Team crow had to get tested to make sure they were healthy. 

 

One by one they went to Oikawa so he could take their blood work and check their physical health. Yuu was afraid of letting Oikawa take her blood so Asahi had to hold her free hand and distract her.

 

“For being one tough soldier, it's surprising to see you be scared of blood or a needle.” He said to her when it was over.

 

Yuu looked at the bandaid on her skin then turned to look at Asahi.

 

“It’s not the blood or the needle that i’m worried about” She murmured then ran off to join the team. Asahi looked puzzled at her words but shrugged and joined the others.

 

The day was spent preparing their gear and trying on their uniforms that had been ordered weeks in advance. They practiced forming shield and using their anti-magic weapons on each other. Suga, the only one of them who could use advanced magic, worked on attacking them with spells while Tsukki and Ennoshita worked on countering them.

 

The day was coming to an end and everyone was excited (Tsukki tried to hide his but Yamaguchi could see right through his aloofness). Yuu was excited too but there was a part of her that had a bad feeling about tomorrow. Something was gonna happen and she didn’t know if it was going to be good or bad.

 

When morning came, they suited up and got in the military truck that would carry them with Iwaizumi ot the fair. Oikawa and Yamaguchi stayed behind at the base to look over their blood results.

 

Loaded into the truck, they drove to a fair that was happening at the edge of a forest. Their objective was to get onto fairgrounds, Follow their target and apprehend him before he escaped. Their target was Iwaizumi. When they got to the fair, Iwaizumi headed off first and team crow had to find a way to hide their weapons while blending in with the civilians.

 

Back at the base, Oikawa was looking at Daichi’s blood sample under a microscope when he reached out to grab a pen to make some notes and ended up knocking over the beakers containing Asahis’, Ennoshitas’, Tsukkis’, and Sugas’ blood

 

“Fuck. Yamaguchi, get me a cloth I have to clean this mess up.” Oikawa said, Yamaguchi ran to the cabinet, grabbed a small towel and rushed back. 

 

Oikawa moved to clean up the mess and ended up knocking over Yuu’s to.

 

“God damn it.” he exclaimed but then his words died when he noticed something peculiar happening.

 

The blood started fizzing and bubbling like it was getting burned, then turned black.

 

Yamaguchi and Oikawa looked at each other. Quickly grabbing Daichi’s sample, Oikawa opened it then picked up noya’s tube (Thankfully he was wearing gloves since he started working with the blood earlier). There was a little bit of her original blood in there so Oikawa poured that into daichi’s sample. 

 

The same thing happened and Oikawa shoved the slide under the microscope. Looking into it, he saw that Yuu’s blood was attacking Daichi’s and poisoning it.

 

Oikawa swore again. “Yamaguchi, Go to my desk and open up the bottom left drawer. There should be an old book in there. Grab it and bring it to me.”

 

“Do you know what's happening?” Yamaguchi asked as he went to do what he was told.

 

“Yeah but you better pray to God that I’m wrong.”

  
  
  
  


At the fairgrounds, team crow had managed to corner Iwaizumi behind the bathrooms. Daichi stepped forward and pinned Iwaizumi to the wall.

 

Iwaizumi looked impressed that Daichi was using his shield as a way to restrain him. Asahi and tsukki stepped forward, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hands and effectively restrained him.

 

“I’m impressed you guys. Only six months and you were able to beat me. You guys won.” Iwaizumi announced. Team crow cheered.

 

“As a reward you can spend the rest of the day here at the -” But Iwaizumi’s words were cut short when his radar went off. Pulling it out he detected a spike in magic ten miles south. He called Oikawa 

 

“Oikawa, What's ten miles south of my location.” he says over the radio.

 

A second passed before Oikawa responded. “An abandoned factory why?”

 

“The radar is showing signs of magic activity, Ima take the team and head over to investigate.”

 

“Wait Iwaizumi, something's off, let me go with you guys.”

 

“It’s fine, we’re just gonna check it out.” Iwaizumi said and put his radio away.

 

“Come on, let's check out the Factory. Dont break from formation and stay close to me. First sign of trouble and we’re getting out of there.” They nodded in agreement and piled back into the truck, heading off to the abandoned factory.

 

They parked a mile down the road, got out, and continued on foot. The outside looked to be intact. They silently opened a door on the side that was unlocked and crept in one by one. The roof was missing and the inside was an empty space. They made their way to the middle of the room

 

With Oikawa, he was looking through the old book hurriedly till he stopped at a page near the end. He read the entire page and the blood slowly drained from his face. His suspicions were confirmed. Swearing, he grabbed the radio and called Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwaizumi, you need to get the fuck out of there now. It’s a trap. Get Yuu to safety! Don’t let them take her!”

 

The minute Oikawa said that, everyone in the factory fell to the floor as if gravity was forcing them down.

 

“Wel well well, I can’t believe you fell for the whole come to an abandoned factory bit. You people must be really stupid.” a voice said then a man appeared out of thin air followed by a woman and another man. 

 

All three of the strangers held a resemblance to Yuu.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing.” Iwaizumi growled at them.

 

“Oh don’t worry, we’re not here for you. We’ve just come to reclaim our little missing child.” The woman said and with the snap of her fingers, Yuu was forced up and dragged to them.

 

“STOP! Don’t touch her!” Asahi said as he struggled to get up. This caused the woman to laugh and put more pressure on them.

 

“We do have to thank you though.” The man in front said, ignoring Asahi’s outburst. “You see if it wasn’t for you lot having Yuu here practice magic, we might not have been able to find her. So thanks for returning my daughter.

 

“Yuu, do you know who these people are?” Suga asked.

 

“Of course she does.” the woman said. “I’m her mother, he’s her father.” she pointed to the man in front. “ and that’s her uncle.”

 

Yuu twisted around, trying to break free. “You are  **not** my family. I’m just your pawn, your sacrifice and i refuse to be it. Let me and my friends go!” A sharp sound echoed in the building as Yuu’s mother slapped her.

 

“Darling, Being pitiful does not suit you as does having friends. Now be quiet and let mommy work on the seals” Yuu’s mother said. She set her hand on yuu’s head, chanting a spell that caused Yuu to start screaming.

 

Her mind felt like it was being stabbed with a rusted needle, her blood felt as if it was being burned and turned into lava. It was agonizing.

 

The door burst open a wave of magic burst into the building knocking everyone off their feet. This freed Iwaizumi, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukki, and Yuu.

 

“What did I say, I said don’t go but does anyone ever listen to me? Nooo.” Oikawa said They all scrambled to get out of the building and ran into the woods to hide.

 

“You can yell at me later just tell me what the hell is going on and what you know. Why are they after Yuu.” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Why don’t we let her answer that.” Oikawa said. Everyone looked at Yuu who was in the back with Asahi, she looked like she was sweating blood.

 

“That’s my family and they want to sacrifice me to summon a death god.” Yuu said quietly.

 

This made everyone stop and look at her. “What do you mean they want to sacrifice you to summon a death god.” Suga said in horror. Yuu looked down at the ground, messing with her fingers.

 

“Its cuz i can use blood magic.” she said. This confused everyone except Oikawa. At their expressions he decided to explain.

 

“It means she has magic literally in her blood. It allows her to control blood and use very powerful magic. She can make people bleed, or control them. A drop of her blood could poison you and there would be no cure. You’d die.Only those born with the power can use it. If anyone else tried to harness blood magic it would cause them to explode, literally.”

 

“How do you know so much about this.” Yuu questioned.

 

“Because my family was responsible for wiping yours out 100 years ago. They wrote down what happened in a book that got passed down the main family incase one of you ever surfaced again.” Oikawa said as he continued to walk, the others eventually following.

 

“Did you run away from them, is that why they were looking for you?” Yamaguchi asked. Everyone remembered the day Yuu was forced to reveal her secrets, the word she didn’t get to finish saying was probably kill.

 

“Yeah. I was pretty strong as a child so my family had me use my magic for them. I was killing people when I was three. By five I wasn’t fazed by death anymore. My parents looked so proud of me that I didn’t think it was wrong. Then My aunt took me away and explained why it was bad. That’s when i understood that my family was forcing me to commit murder because it helped make me the perfect sacrifice for a death god. I over heard them one night when I was eight that they were gonna have me give birth when I turned 18. 

 

I Didn’t want that so my aunt took me and ran. She sealed my magic and sacrificed herself when my dad almost caught  us.” Yuu admitted, tears sprang up in her eyes as she tried to hold back her sobbs. Now they knew the truth. Her ugly truth that she tried to hide.

 

Asahi gently grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay. You were a child, you didn’t know what you were doing. You're parents are to blame.” He said causing Yuu to cry harder.

 

“As much as I want to let you guys have your moment, we need to get a move on before they find us.” Daichi said. Yuu calmed down but held Asahi’s hand, using her other hand to wipe away her bloody tears. No one commented on the red streaks on her face.

They entered a clearing but when Yuu stepped foot in it, an invisible force grabbed her by the foot and dragged her forward.

 

She screamed and Asahi and Iwaizumi tried to grab her as she went by them but it was too fast and they missed.

 

Standing in front of them was her family again with Yuu in her dad's grasp.

 

“Please don’t interrupt the ritual. It already happened once by my meddlesome sister. I mean we weren't gonna kill Yuu yet; we just wanted the symbols ingrained in her for when we do kill her it's fast and easy, like this.” Yuu’s dad said before plunging a ceremonial knife into her heart and letting her fall.

 

Team crow. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Yamaguchi screamed no and tried to rush forward but it was too late.

 

A sharp gust of wind blew in, making everyone fall. The blood that fell from Yuu and onto the ground burned the ground causing black smoke to rise.

 

Yuu’s eyes rolled back into her head then turned blood red. Her teeth turned sharp and her tanned skin grew pale. Her hair grew long until it was to the middle of her back. Yuu’s nails also grew and turned sharp with the edges colored black. Yuu stood up and opened her mouth. A loud screeching noise pierced the air causing everyone to cover their ears..

 

“This is marvelous. It seems we are successful.” Yuu’s dad announced. 

 

At the sound of his voice, Yuu turned to look at him. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with large unblinking red eyes.

 

“Welcome death god. My name is Kaoro. I summoned you to do my bidding. Now listen to your master and kill those annoying people. Kaoro pointed to Iwaizumi and the others but Yuu didn’t turn around to look. 

 

Instead she walks forward and grabs his throat, ripping his jugular out. Blood sprays everywhere , landing mostly on Yuu. Everyone's eyes widen in horror and Yuu’s mother screams. In an instant Yuu is next to her, ripping her heart from her chest and crushing it in her hands.The uncle tries to run but Yuu grabs him by the head and tears it off his shoulders. 

 

Yuu made a cooing noise as if she’s pleased with what she’s done.

 

“What the hell just happened?!” Tsukki asked, with panic in his tone.

 

“Did you guys think death god was gonna allow someone to control them. They don’t even have a language, all they do is slaughter.” Oikawa answered, hysteria creeping into his voice.

 

Yuu turned at the sound of their voices. A grin on her face showing off her pointy teeth. She licked a drop of blood that was on her face and took a step towards her next victims.

 

“How do we stop her?”Daichi asked, they all took a step back when Yuu took another step forward.

 

“We have to hold her down and seal that creature away again. I’m going to need that knife to do it. The incantation is in my pocket, i took the page out of my ancestors book.” Oikawa said. Yuu  got closer again.

 

“Daichi, Ennoshita, Asahi, suga, and Tsukishima, you're with me. We’re gonna pin Yuu down. Yamaguchi, make a run for the knife. MOVE!” Iwaizumi said, taking charge. 

 

At his yell, Yuu flew forward. Asahi and Daichi created shields making Yuu run into them. When she stopped they dove for her arms and legs, throwing her to the ground and keeping her there. 

 

Yamaguchi ran for the knife. He had to pry it from Kaoro’s dead hands , almost making yamaguchi throw up that the sight of his missing throat, and ran back.

 

As a death God, Yuu was extremely strong. They had to use all their strength as well as some shields to pin her down. When yamaguchi returned with the knife, Oikawa pulled a paper from his back pocket and began to read the incantation.

 

Yuu began screaming again as her body contorted in pain. The sound made everybody flinch but nobody let up. It seemed like forever until Oikawa finished, most of them had gone deaf from the screaming, their ears making a ringing sound.

 

When Oikawa said the last word, he took the knife from yamaguchi and plunged it into Yuu’s heart again.

 

Everything fell silent.

 

“What the hell Oikawa. I thought we were gonna save her not kill her.” Iwaizumi said

 

“We did, look.” Everyone turned to look at Yuu who wasn’t moving. A few beats passed when she finally opened her eyes and gasped for air. They all let out a sigh in relief and hugged her.

 

“Why am I covered in blood and taste something rotten?” Yuu questioned in a raspy voice.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just think about getting back to base and taking a nice long shower.” Oikawa said tiredly. The spell had drained a lot of magic from him.

 

Yuu looked around, spotting the bodies of her family laying motionless on the floor.

 

“Is-is it over.” She whispered. Asahi turned her away from the sight, burying her face in his chest. 

 

“Your safe. It's over and they won't come looking for you anymore.” He said into her hair. Yuu started crying in relief.

 

“Okay everybody, let's start making our way back, Oikawa, deal with the bodies.” Iwaizumi said getting up. Oikawa looked insulted but waved his hand and the bodies caught on fire, turning them to ashes. A small gust of wind came by and blew away the ashes.

 

Oikawa turned and followed everyone as they made their way out of the forest.


End file.
